Satanae Mantra
Satanae Mantra is the devil-red, mistress of temptation and the root of ALL EVIL! With evil on her mind, she tempts the fool-hearted with an array of whimsical desires and lame wishes to please her victims, for when they die, their souls are sent to the fiery regions of Hell. It is also to be believed that she is quite brilliant, from inventing Satanism to several torturous devices, Satanae knows how to keep herself busy. Satanae has two separate costumes; a black leotard with long, red gloves, and a black and red swimsuit with leather arm warmers, complete with two sets of buckles. Her intentions have always been selfish and (with any luck) pissing off her father, Lucifer. History Satanae has always been a sex addict, since she is a succubus after all. She once had an erotic relationship with Starr Ravenclaw before Starr was exiled from Hell. It is also been revealed that her Father has intercourse with her as well. It's believed that Starr's banishment from Hell might be due to Lucifer's jealousy that Starr might have been better than him, so to secure his own pride, he banished Starr from Hell, never to return as a demon. During the war between Heaven and Hell, Satanae was in carge of watching over Azarah and making sure that she did her job. After finding out that Zoey was then too exiled, she tried to get a hold of Azarah but failed to do so. Reputation with Hell Satanae's Reputation with Hell has always been that she was a total slut (And this was true, but she didn't care). Satanae had always been a sex addict because she was made as a succubus by her father. So she'll always be slutty and seductive to anyone she comes in contact with (Man or woman). Satanae was actually a part of the princes of Hell, but as a princess. She was represented as Pride since Lucifer transitioned from Pride to Wrath due to his fall from Heaven. Role in Playboy Vampire After so many years after Zoey was exiled, Satanae made a deal with Grishnack Von Ravencroft, that she'll provide him with anything he wanted in exchange that he must have souls offered to her and her only. She even was given her own series known as "Hotter than Hell" as well as her own mini comic series called "Damn It!". She was also given her own acolyte known as Witch Hazel who she contacts to fufil her dark desires in exchange that Witch Hazel may be granted permission to have sex with her (since Hazel is a major Diablophile). Satanae is also featured in the following series; "Devilish", "Spandex Hell" and "WitchCraft". Gallery Hotter than Hell - Succubus.jpg Hotter than Hell - Satanae Mantra.jpg Devil's Dress.jpg Smokin' Hot.jpg Hotter than Hell - Fucktober.jpg|Satanae Mantra featured in Playboy Vampire's "Fucktober" Hotter than Hell - Masked Succubus.jpg|Satanae Mantra in her "Hellfire" Bodysuit Trivia *Since Satanae Mantra works for Playboy Vampire, she is considered as a Vampirette, despite the fact that she's not even a vampire. *Satanae is the most powerful entity of all of the staff of Playboy Vampire. Zoey comes in second. *Without Satanae Mantra, Playboy Vampire wouldn't have existed. Category:Demons Category:Playboy Vampire Staff Category:Vampirettes Category:Female Category:Females Category:Demonic Entity Category:Characters Category:Wrestlettes Category:Halloween Wrestlettes Category:Occultist-type